No solo es un disfraz
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Qué pasaría si recibieras una llamada identificada con el nombre de la persona quien te gusta? Este te invitara a una fiesta de disfraces a pasarla bien y aceptaras sin pensarlo dos veces? Pero cuando llegas y te das cuenta de que lo que él trae puesto no es un simple disfraz…. 2pUSxUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino se su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Qué pasaría si recibieras una llamada identificada con el nombre de la persona quien te gusta? Este te invitara a una fiesta de disfraces a pasarla bien y aceptaras sin pensarlo dos veces? Pero cuando llegas y te das cuenta de que lo que él trae puesto no es un simple disfraz….

Rin Ring!

-hello? –respondió Arthur a la repentina llamada en una víspera como esa, pues en realidad no tenía nada planeado-

-Artie! Quieres venir a mi casa a celebrar halloween?!

-Alfred, seguro? Nunca me invitas a nada más que no sea para molestar

-síp! Quiero que vengas! Es una fiesta de disfraces y me gustaría que participaras!

-está bien –suspiró algo alegre-

-bien! –colgó-

Arthur podía ser muy maduro pero con respecto a las criaturas mágicas y ese tipo de cosas era débil, usó un disfraz de hechicero conde, con gabardina azul oscuro algo estropeada a propósito por debajo, los puños azul más claro con botones plata, camisa negra, pantalones a juego botas altas negras con adornos de cadenas, un cinturín negro con una hebilla plateada en el centro, un gorro a juego con todo y un bastón de madera oscura con una bolita transparente en la cual adentro tenía una calavera por decoración, salió complacido de su casa, llegando a pie hasta la residencia de del estadounidense, muchos de los amigos de ambos estaban ahí todos disfrazados de todo tipo de cosas, la decoración era espléndida, guirnaldas anaranjadas y negras con telarañas llanas de arañas e insectos, tenebrosas pero falsas calaveras teñidas de rojo y calabaza con todo tipo de rostros tallados esparcidas por todo el gran jardín

-Artie! –llegó a recibirlo el hiperactivo americano, pero se veía algo diferente, su esencia mostraba algo raro no sólo por la vestimenta de chico malo que consistía en una chaqueta parecida a la que siempre andaba pero más oscura y con la estrella color rojo, jeans rotos y tenis rojas, en su mano derecha portaba un bate de beisbol cubierto de clavos y sobre su cabeza reposaba unos lentes oscuros que lucían bien con sus hebras ahora color café y sus ojos antes celestinos mostraban tonalidad carmesí-

-Alfred? -curioso el inglés preguntó a tal…disfraz?-

-sí, soy yo, el hero –dijo alegre pero no con la emoción tan típica en él, sonó…falso- quieres entrar?

-sí –dudoso lo siguió hasta dentro del recinto-

-pero Al…aquí no hay nadie, todos están afuera…-dejó su sombrero y bastón a un lado de la puerta apoyado contra la pared- además está algo oscuro…

-exacto…-sonrió un tanto orgulloso-

-Al…te encuentras bien? –se preocupó-

-por supuesto que estoy bien Artie –lo volvió a ver con sus ojos rojos totalmente encendidos-

-Al…Alfred? –se asustó retrocediendo un poco tratando de abrir la puerta que estaba con llave- qué clase de broma es esta?!

-ninguna Arthur…ninguna

-se le acercó lentamente mientras el otro más se alejaba de él con un poco de miedo-

-aléjate de mí –trató de escapar corriendo a las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso siendo detenido en el cuarto escalón por un golpe de bate en su hombro izquierdo de parte del más alto-

-no escaparás Arthur –usó una voz seductora y lenta mientras acercaba su rostro al de mirada esmeralda totalmente asustado con dolor en su extremidad y haciéndose lo más atrás que podía-

-no deberías tener miedo Artie –mencionó antes de besarlo, primero despacio luego apasionado mientras su lengua encontraba la entrada en la boca del otro quien se encontraba atónito pero que al mismo tiempo correspondía tímido y dejándole el control al de mirada roja que no dejaba lugar sin explorar hasta que les hizo falta el oxígeno y se separaron jadeantes cuando el de nívea piel se teñía de rojo en sus mejillas y de pronto sentía como rasgaban su ropa violentamente mientras lo alzaban de manera brusca al mismo tiempo que le lamían la sangre de su hombro; pronto se vio en una cama semidesnudo con el lujurioso de Alfred encima de él provocándole leves gemidos cuando este le besaba el cuello pasando por su pecho y finalmente quitándole desesperado el pantalón para ser dominado por los impulsos de quien era una nueva versión un tanto violenta del amor de su vida-

…Sólo déjate dominar por los impulsos de la locura y tendrás a quien más amas bajo tus pies…

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios sugerencias?


End file.
